The girl from the Lions heart
by FhBb
Summary: My rendition of prince Caspian. based on the movie except he's 13. Peter falls in love with a mysterious girl. Susan finds her romance aswell. Rated M for sexual content
1. Aquaintances

(This story is based on the movie, and some facts are changed, like how no one saw Caspian escape from the castle and he is 13, just like how he is in the book. Also I don't know their real age in the movie so I made it my own. Remember this is my rendition. Hope you like it and PLEASE review)

Aria's whole body was cloaked, and her face was covered with a black veil that revealed only her clear, bluish-jade eyes. Silently Aria followed the son of Adam, at a short distance, as he wandered in the forest at the dead of night, his face hidden in his own cloak. The only other humans she had ever encountered were her own brother, Jasper, the Telmarines and the queens and kings of Narnia. She stumbled over a tree root, and a short gasp escaped her mouth, arousing the boy's attention. He whipped around, unsheathing his sword as he turned. Responding to his reaction, Aria pulled out hers. She ducked as he tried a blatant stab at her chest. They rallied each other, swords clashing but nothing more. She knocked his sword out of his hand and took an open opportunity at his chest, only burdening him with a shallow slash across his rib. In pained response, he grabbed her sword arm, swinging it behind her back. He then held a dagger across her neck, breathing heavily in her ear.

Aria grunted, struggling to be free of her captor, who couldn't be more than a summer older than she. She longed to shout out to her fellow Narnians for help, but he had covered her mouth with his hand. He pushed her forward, and she stumbled blindly across the dark ground because he had blindfolded her. She could feel him wince in pain from the wound she gave him, and smiled with satisfaction. Just as she wondered where they were going, he removed her blindfold. They came to a clearing in the trees and were surrounded by runes of the old keep. There burned a large bonfire; around it sat the rulers of Narnia, and familiar Narnians.

"Look what I found," the boy said grimly, "He's not from the Telmarines." He removed the hand from her mouth, along with it came the shroud that covered her face. Sweat beads adorned her brow as the fire illuminated the caramel color of her skin.

"She," Aria spat venomously at his boots, as her back was still facing him. She lifted her hand and swiftly let down the hood that covered her head. With it came waves of straight auburn hair that flowed just above her waist. The boy leapt back in surprise, immediately recovering himself and letting her go. Lowering herself to one knee, she bowed her head towards the royalty. "I may present myself as Aria, daughter of Marie, and born from the lions heart."

"Where do you come from Aria?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"I was born here in Narnia, from my mothers womb. My brother and I were given to her as a gift from Aslan. She was from the same place you all came from. She stayed here until I was five, she was dying, so she needed to go back." Aria explained tonelessly, her mother's death still hurt her every time it was mentioned.

"We are sorry for your loss, may I question about your brother and where he is?" Caspian asked.

"My brother is my twin, his name is Jasper, both he and I are twins. The people of Narnia call us the Nightriders. He hardly ever reveals himself. We have both been betrayed many times. We are loyal servants to Narnia and it's people. They have acted as parents to us, along with Aslan."

"You are in healthy acquaintance with Aslan?"

With this she met his eye, "He is considered my kin, he has fathered Jasper and I like no one ever could." Caspian was instantly taken aback by her fierceness of the matter.

"May I inquire about your age?" Susan finally spoke, a look of interest in her eye.

"17"

"Well we should be great friends then, for you and I are of the same age."

"'Twould be a great honor, your majesty."

"For heavens' sake, call me Susan!" she said smiling, "and I do think that you owe her much an apology, Peter."

Aria's eyes flicked up in surprise, her delicately arched eyebrows raised. "You're Peter? Well, I'm slightly disappointed," she said, a smile tugging at her full lips.

"You sure didn't disappoint me, even if you were a man. I apologize for the rude encounter, but you did startle me," he said, smiling crookedly at her. For some reason, a fluttering sensation adorned his abdomen when he looked into her eyes.

"You are sincerely forgiven, and I'm sorry for the cut, will you allow me to fix it?" she said this as she walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and led him inside the keep, guiding them with a torch. "How do you know where you're going," he asked, realizing how close they were in the small tunnel space. "As you know, Aslan has many special… abilities. Since I am almost born from him I have certain abilities as well. Plus, no one knows Narnia like I do."

Finally they came to a room where they had many medical supplies. Jars of different herbs and liquids lined the shelves of one wall, in the middle lay a bench barely four and a half feet wide, and seven feet long. She removed the cloak, revealing a simple dress, colored the same as her eyes, that hung just above the floor. Simple, leather slippers adorned her feet. She turned to him and sat him down. He had already removed his cloak, and his leather vest. His shirt remained, but he had difficulty removing it because of his wound. The blood has seeped through the shirt and dried, sticking it to his body. She took a warm towel and put it to his rib, allowing the blood to moisten.

As she did this, Peter watched with warm content. Being with her and in her presence seemed to awaken a feeling in him he'd only heard of. He tried again to remove his shirt, but found it extremely painful. She stopped him, "stand up," she instructed. He did so, and with a reassuring gaze, she gently removed the shirt, allowing it to float off of his body. They stood there for a moment, the energy buzzing excitedly between them. She shook her head slightly, instructed him to sit down and began working on him. His eyes wandered across her slim, lean figure, stopping at the square cut in her dress that showed a tiny amount of cleavage, and outlined the shape of her rotund breasts. He swallowed and forced his eyes up to her face. She had seen him eying her body and her face turned pink with blush. She was already blushing considering his tanned, muscled torso was right below her fingers. She tried desperately to pretend like he was any other man, but her attraction to him could not be smothered.

"Seems like you'll need stitches to stop the bleeding," she said seriously, putting her mind off his body. He just nodded calmly, and feeling guilty she threaded the needle, but when she pushed it through his flesh, he didn't flinch. When she finished she spread a paste of herbs on to his wound, then bound it with a cloth, tying it behind his back. She was momentarily distracted by the expanse of his broad shoulders and his well muscled back. When she finished, she tidied the cloth, her fingers lingering over his rib a moment overdue. At this gesture, Peter suddenly realized her feelings towards him were likewise to his feelings towards her. Clearing her throat, she rose to her feet, and began putting the herbs back on the shelves. When she turned back to face him, he had risen and his face was much closer than she expected.

"I wanted to thank you for fixing me up," he said quietly. In one small step, he closed the space in between them. Aria silently took a step back into the shelves behind her. Peter placed both hands either side of her body on the shelves, trapping her. He leaned into her, her face tilted slightly towards his. Peter hesitated; his breath hovered tantalizingly over her lips. Finally his lips met hers in sweet union, as his tongue slipped between her lips, Aria erupted with passion. One hand raised, caressing the back of his neck, her arm draping across his shoulder, while the other hand tangled it's fingers in his soft hair. He reacted to her enthusiasm by placing one hand behind her arched back and pressing her body against his own. Suddenly she leapt away, gasping slightly for air, her chest rising and falling. "I-I'm sorry, I have to leave now," she stammered, running towards the door. Peter was left alone in the chamber to contemplate the exotic taste that lingered reminiscently on his lips.


	2. Epihanies and Questions

Aria, Lucy and Susan lay on the lush grass while the clear blue sky smiled down above them

Aria, Lucy and Susan lay on the lush grass while the clear blue sky smiled down above them. It was the hottest time of the day, in which everyone stopped to take a rest at what they were doing. However, Peter, Edmund and Caspian insisted on working through the whole day. They were practicing two-on-one scenarios with shirts off. Aria lay there admiring Peter's tanned body, and smiled as she remembered the night before. Quickly, she removed the thought from her head, remembering her place.

"You like him don't you?" Susan asked from beside Aria. A shy smile crept across her face. Lucy followed her gaze and broke out into a fit of giggles, gasping for air she exclaimed, "Who, Peter?" Aria glared at her for a moment before they all succumbed to peels of laughter.

Suddenly, they boys were towering above them. "You know, they're going to realize in about a month's time that Caspian is in the forest. After that we only have about a month and a half before they come and attack us! And here you are giggling over god knows what!" Edmund exclaimed hotly. The girls all looked at each other and, in unison, launched a tackle at Edmund, knocking him to the ground laughing. The other two joined in and each grabbed a girl by the waist, pulling her off of Edmund. Susan and Caspian started play fighting with their swords and Edmund in Lucy were tangled in a wrestling match, and Peter and Aria were sent rolling down the hill, trying to pummel each other.

Finally they stopped rolling, and Aria ended up on top of Peter. She was paralyzed with their closeness, so he took her into his arms and rolled her so that he was on top. His face was only inches away from hers, and only after a tense moment, in which time seemed to halt, a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled himself off the ground. He held out a hand to her, she took it, but yanked him back on the ground beside her. She started pummeling every inch of his body that was available to her. He covered his head with his arms and fled up the hill, where they both collapsed breathless and laughing.

Caspian looked over to see why they were laughing, and caught Aria's eye, he was suddenly taken back to a memory.

"You're the one. You're the one who tipped me off about what would happen if my Uncle had a son. You're the one I heard the villagers talking about. I always had a feeling I knew you from somewhere!" Caspian explained with sudden understanding.

"My brother wasn't to happy about the whole tip-off. He believed you deserved to die, just like your forefathers, because of what they did to the Narnians. Aslan told me that Narnia needed a new leader, so I thought it was you."

Two weeks into the month, night had fallen, and Aria was plagued with restlessness. She missed seeing and talking with her brother. She knew where she might find him, so she left the others in search for him. Peter saw her leave, and he decided to follow her, entirely for her safety. As they were walking, suddenly, she disappeared ahead of him. He tried to find her, but his eyes could not permeate through the tangible darkness.

Suddenly a hooded figure attacked him, regaining his balance, he pulled out his sword and began fighting. He almost had him when he heard a loud growl, and from the shadows pounced a black panther. It landed on his chest, knocking him to the ground, its eyes a vivid color that he recognized. Before he could through the panther off of him, it hissed and leapt off of him, racing back into the darkness. The figure pulled off his cloak, and Peter recognized his skin tone and facial features. "Jasper?"

"I suppose I should let you live, considering my people count on your survival. Tell the High King I shall be arriving in the morning," he said this coldly, and silently disappeared.

Peter just lay back on the ground, to exasperated to leave. The series of events that just occurred spun circles in his head. _Why did he try to kill me before, if he knew who I was, or thought I was? Where did the panther come from? Where did he come from? Why did he spare me after the panther came? How did he know who I was? Where is Aria? Why did he tell me to deliver a message to the High King when I'm the High King? _All these questions infected his mind and no answers came to present themselves to him. As the first light of dawn began lifting the darkness, Peter went back to the camp. There slept everyone, including Aria, safe and sound. He lay down, exhausted from the night's events.


	3. Wants and Needs

Susan woke up to see Peter collapse on the ground, tired

Susan woke up to see Peter collapse on the ground, tired. Dawn had broke over their camp; she could see that any chance at falling back asleep would be dismal. She washed up and began collecting firewood to heat the chilly morning. She heard some rustling in the woods, and looked up to see a man standing there. He had the same complexion as Aria. "Jasper. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Everyone seems to know who I am, and I haven't even introduced myself. Yes, I am Jasper, and you are…?" He answered. _This pretty maiden must be Lucy_ he thought.

"Susan"

"Susan? Aren't you supposed to be a little, you know… older?" he asked surprised.

"Why is everyone disappointed with my siblings and I, are we not worthy to be your kings and queens?" Susan retorted hotly.

"On the contrary, milady, you could make thousands of men surrender to your beauty alone."

"Unfortunately, my beauty isn't relevant to any of my leadership skills," she said softly.

"If it were, you would've conquered this world already."

"And you are no less," she said, regretting her previous sauciness. He only smiled crookedly at her, and she was much too bashful to return it. Aria, who had felt her brother's presence as he approached the camp, had heard the whole conversation between Susan and Jasper. Secretly she smiled to herself, knowing that not only had her brother found someone, but also she would be able to torment Susan endlessly for it.

Peter woke to sounds of swords clanging, children laughing, and a soft voices around him. "Is he okay?" one voice asked concerned.

"Peter, Peter, wake up," another voice coaxed, a voice that was delicious in his ear. His eyes opened to see Aria's face right above him. "Are you okay? You've been out for a day now. There is work to be done." It was then Peter realized that she was addressing him crisply, and her eyebrows were scrunched. "I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"Yes, well we're all bloody tired, but we don't spend a day just lazing about, do we?" With that, Aria got up and left him alone and confused. He washed up, and then ate his breakfast, still contemplating the anger that she had thrown at him. Finally he asked a dwarf that was chopping wood nearby, "Have you seen Lady Aria?"

"Good sir, I don't think you should be chasing after her just yet. We all heard the tone she asserted you with this morn. If you really wish to get your head eaten, she went in the forest to get some wood," replied the cheery dwarf. Peter smiled grimly in return. He ventured into the forest to find her, spotting her behind a huge oak tree.

"Why are you here? I've got everything under control," snapped Aria. Just then she dropped all the firewood that she held in her arms on the floor. Cursing, she bent to pick it up. Peter came to her side, helping her gather the wood.

"What are you so angry about?" he asked quietly.

"You"

"Why?"

She looked at him fiercely, "Gee, I don't know, maybe because you almost got yourself killed trying to follow me into the forest. Then you try and kill my brother! But, of course, you're right. There's no reason to be mad at all!"

"I didn't say that. And your brother's the one who jumped me first!" he retorted indignantly.

"Yeah, because he saw someone following me, and tried to protect me! These are dangerous times. I don't need someone stalking me at the middle of the night!" She grabbed the wood out of his hands and began walking briskly back towards Cair Paravel. Peter followed her exasperated, "I wasn't stalking you, I was making sure you wouldn't get hurt! I'm sorry for taking interest in your well-being!"

"Yeah, well you of all people should know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. No one knows Narnia as well as I do! I was gone to meet my brother, you're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"He didn't kill me because he thought I was someone else! And I almost had you killed the first time we met!"

Her eyes flashed with anger as he said that, and she retorted with menace "My reasons for my weakness then are my own!" In two long strides he closed the gap in between them. Taking her arms in his hands, he exclaimed, "What do you want? What do you want me to say? If I try and keep you safe, you get angry, when I put you in danger, you fight. I'm hopeless in pleasing you!"

"You don't have to please anyone! And I don't need anything from you!" she said, not looking at his face.

"Yes. Yes, you do," he said quietly, then whispering he said, "You need to take the love that I'm giving you." With that he kissed her. First she was unwilling, but couldn't resist. She began to kiss him back. Their lips moving passionately in sync with each other, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. His lips began to move down her neck when, without warning, she dropped the logs on his feet to embrace him, but he yelped with pain instead. She couldn't help herself, and started laughing, but he simply tried his hardest not to glare at her.

"That's the second time you've dropped these things, maybe I should carry them instead," he suggested, holding his arms out. She merely nodded because she was still giggling to hard to protest. Together, they went back to the keep, chatting and laughing together.

From far away, Jasper watched them, a tight grimace knotting his face. He jumped slightly when a hand gently grasped his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Susan standing with him.

"They like each other a lot," Jasper said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, they do. Why are you sad about it?" Susan asked.

"Because, it seems that Aria already knows what love is. I'm just becoming acquainted with it." He said this carefully, avoiding her gaze. He had been taken from the first moment he saw her, but she was a queen, and he was a simple nomad. _What would she ever find in me? _He thought. Of course, Susan was not as oblivious as he was to the romance between them. When she had first seen him, he had caught her eye with his rich colored skin, but when he first opened his mouth, she was disappointed. She didn't understand why though, all the men that she had fraternized with before were all the same. But then he charmed her with his comments, and soon a tingling feeling began to invade her stomach every time she saw him. They watched the couple until they could only faintly hear their laughter. She cleared her throat and suggested going back together. He kindly declined, saying he needed time to himself. The problem was that all the time he had to himself to think, all he could think of was her.


	4. Marie's story

Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Jasper and Susan all sat around a huge fire and listened to the story that Aria was telling

Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Jasper and Susan all sat around a huge fire and listened to the story that Aria was telling. She talked of her mother and how she and Jasper were brought into Narnia;

"My mother was twenty-two when she first discovered Narnia. She was the same world that you lot came from. She had the mental capability of a twelve year old. When she came, she met Aslan, and they became great friends. One day, she was incredibly sad, so Aslan asked her what was the matter, for he hated seeing his friend in despair. She said 'All the other women my age have children and loving families with nice husbands' so Aslan gave her what she wanted. He blessed her with two children-Jasper and I- and put her into the care of Mr. Tumnus-"

"My Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"No, Mr. Tumnus' great-great-great-great-great-great grandson. Anyhow, one day, Jasper and I were five, she went out. Mother always went out in the dead of night because that was the time she was allowed to see Aslan. Sometimes he would meet her, and other nights, if he didn't show up, she'd walk around a bit until she got bored. So that night, Aslan didn't show, and she was almost just outside of our little house when two Telmarines caught her. They ravaged her and beat her and finally killed her. Mr. Tumnus went out to stop them but they killed him as well, except he killed one of them. The other escaped. The one man saw my brother and I in our beds sleeping, but a centaur heard the commotion. He almost had the other man, but the man escaped."

"How do you know that the Telmarines killed them?" asked Caspian, slightly defensive. She addressed him, "Remember the stories of the witch and the wizard, and how they would steal young men from the countryside? Well, I was the 'witch' and Jasper was the 'wizard'. Of course all of it's lies just to cover up what your Uncle was doing. See, it all started when Miraz got married. There was huge celebration and two lords got incredibly drunk. Each dared the other to go into the forest, and so they both went in together. Only one came back alive. The one who came back went crazy, and died a night later from shock. Anyhow, he told your Uncle about my brother and I, and so he used us as the cover up. What Miraz would do was he would send his men out in the dead of night. They would steal the young men, and Miraz created an army out of them."

"The only person who didn't believe Miraz's story was your tutor. He knew what had really happened, and so when I tipped you off about the baby boy, I made sure that I told you. I couldn't trust anyone to tell you, because everyone was under the eye of your Uncle. That's when your tutor told me the story of my mother. So now you can understand the hostility we have towards the Telmarines and what they've done to us."

Everyone was silent, unsure what to say next, so Peter pulled out a guitar. He began singing a song from his world;

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long  
Anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gonna stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away

And I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know  
Yeah I'm gonna leave young thing alone but ain't no sunshine when she's gone

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness everyday  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away"


	5. spanish serenade

"This is where we will attack, they have almost finished building the bridge, and they just have to lay in a few more planks

"This is where we will attack, they have almost finished building the bridge, and they just have to lay in a few more planks. A few generals and his casualties are already on the other side. This is what we must do," said Aria confidently, her finger pointing down at the map.

Half of the narnians stayed back at the keep, while the other half went to follow through in their attack. Quietly, in the dead of night, the attacking group split into three, so that they surrounded the enemy in the front, and to both of their sides. Most of the men were asleep, a few stood on guard, and seemed like they were drunk. Once the narnians were all positioned, Caspian signaled the archers. Like a meteor shower, hundreds of lit arrows came whistling down upon the wooden bridge, lighting it on fire. As soon as the bridge was ablaze, the narnians rushed in, making massacre of those who hadn't fled, drowning themselves in the deep, ominous river. Men ran around, some whose backs or fronts on fire, screaming in agony. Others yelled war cries, only to be silenced moments later. The attack barely lasted an hour, before the enemy was retreating back to their castle, and there was no men left to kill on the other side of the river.

Whooping, the narnians celebrated victoriously, except for Caspian. He seemed discontented, it had been his people that were massacred, and as much as he tried to take comfort in the fact he was doing this for the good of all people, he still felt downtrodden.

Caspian's distress didn't seem to dampen the mood of the narnians, who sang and danced in the great bonfires light.

Peter watched as Aria tried to dance to a flute played by a fawn, but the fawn didn't seem to get her rhythm. Snatching up his guitar, we went and played near her, drowning the fawns feeble attempts to woo the lady. He played a sexy, Spanish serenade that sang through her heart. Her hips began to move to the music, her body matching the melody as it soared and dipped. Peter simply watched her as he tried to concentrate on playing, but the way her hips moved, and the way she swayed made his loins burn in yearning. He longed to sweep her into his arms and make her his own, make her tender breasts his and make her gasp his name breathlessly as he thrusted into her. Suddenly, it seemed it was just them, and as she danced she gazed into his face, as if understanding his agony. She teased him with her dancing, and he tried to keep his face composed, tried to keep his frustration limited. Then all to soon the music stopped, and so did the celebrations. The sun had come up and plans and revisions had to be made. Aria still hadn't forgotten the way Peter had looked at her, and she would not put him through anymore pain.


End file.
